(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locating structure for a slide assembly, and more particularly to one that synchronously extends a middle rail and an inner rail, releases the inner rail from the middle rail to fully extend when the latter is secured in position in relation to an outer rail, and retracts in sequence the inner rail and the middle rail while retracting the slide.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional retractable slides generally available in the market to be mounted to a drawer or similar suspension systems are usually provided in a two-stage slide containing an inner rail and an outer rail or in a three-stage slide containing an inner rail, a middle rail, and an outer rail. A locating system is usually provided in the case of a three-stage slide at the end of the travel of the slide so to prevent the inner rail or the middle rail to be retreated into the outer rail. Given with the consideration of facilitating pull of the inner and the middle rails in sequence from the outer rail, a synchronous sliding device may be provided among the inner, the middle, and the outer rails as applicable. For the purpose of extension locating for the middle and the outer rails in a three-stage slide, there are many prior arts disclosed in U.S. patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,133,768; 3,258,299; 3,371,968; 3,589,778; 3,650,578; 4,560,212; 4,998,828; 5,417,490; 5,484,197; 5,551,775; 5,757,109; 5,871,265; 6,350,001 B1; 6,296,338 B1; 6,350,001 B1; 6,390,574 B2; 6,585,335 B2; 6,655,763 B2; 6,702,412 B2; 6,705,689 B2; 6,749,276 B2; 6,805,418 B2; and 6,899,408 B2; and U.S. Patent Application Nos. U.S. 2003/0052580 A1; U.S. 2003/0111942 A1; U.S. 2004/0174103 A1; U.S. 2004/0239220 A1; U.S. 2005/0116594 A1; and U.S. 2005/0180667 A1 as published. Several of those U.S. Patents cited above including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,585,335 B2; 6,705,689 B2; 6,899,408 B2; and U.S. 2005/0180667 A1 are the R&D technologies of the same applicant of the present invention.
In the design of a linking mechanism related to the art of synchronously displacement of the middle rail when extending from the slide together with the inner rail, similar synchronous function is taught in the extension locating structures in several prior art of those U.S. Patents cited above, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,344,228, 6,056,379 and Application No. 2003/0122460 A1.
Depending on the purpose of application, each slide calls for its mechanical needs. It is taken for granted in the competition of the trade to develop products that meet the market demands. Therefore, the prevent invention is created for better justifying and more economic benefits in the planning of members, operation and manufacturing.